LONG CARYL FIC (anyone got a good name)
by Caryl5Evah
Summary: Gonna be a long fanfic. Based after Season 5 Episode 1. This is where i would make the group go next and obviously it's gonna be mainly Caryl, but some Richonne aswell. Rated K plus :D... ENJOY *hugs* Please leave me a review, but please don't tell me its not factual because its fanFICTION, not fanFACTS. rant over ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Set after season 5 episode 1: This is where I would make the group go next if I owned The Walking Dead, but I don't. So enjoy this fanfiction :3 3 ENJOY...KEEP CALM AND CARYL ON!

They continued on the long walk through the forest, feet throbbing, blisters on top of blisters. Carol tripped over a tree root and fell to her knees. Daryl stopped and helped her up. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" she answered accepting his help dusting off her knees. She wasn't fine, her knee's were covered in blood and she had twisted her ankle. Daryl assessed the damage done and knew that she wasn't ok, but she would be. She was strong like that, she put on a smile and pretended that nothing was wrong. They al continued to saunter along, slowely, in sync. Like them, like the walkers.

They werent exactly sure what they were looking for, they just knew it had to be safe. For Judith, for them. They knew that they didn't have alot of fight left in them. Even Carol was begining to wonder why they were even continuing. They could just stop now, give in, end this all. They had no reason to live, no jobs, no homes, nothing. All they had was each other, no one else, nothing else. What was really worth living for, they may be surving, but why?

She tried to stop herself thinking about it, she looked down at her blood covered knee's. One had stopped bleeding, but the other hadn't. She looked at it closely and saw a twig sticking right out of it. She bent down and pulled it out. Normally she would have left it, but she needed something to focus on, and pain was the only thing she could think of. "We'll stop and make camp here for tonight." Rick said in a quiet, but demanding voice. A murmer of "ok's" arose in the group as they began to get out there blankets and set up a perimeter around the area.

Next chapter should be up soon... but im on holiday atm so not very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a bit longer than the other one. Hope you enjoy it! I still haven't found a title yet, but im thinking of something like "Home" or "Hope". I DON'T KNOW YET! 3 KEEP CALM AND CARYL ON! :3 :3 3 3 xxxx

The night went by too quickly for their liking, fast nights and slow days, it was hell. Carols knee had stopped bleeding, but she still wasn't fine. She didn't understand why they kept going, they had no structure in their lives. They were just surviving, not living. The only thing that kept her going was Daryl, his kind gestures, his secret heart of gold that is revealed only to her. "We should get going quickly, I dont know how far away that hoard is." Rick told the group. Somehow Rick was the leader again, there was no group decisions anymore.

It had been about three long hours, but they had finally left the forest and there was no sign of any walkers. They entered a small village, not much there. A small chemist, a few convinience stores, and pubs galore. "We'll split into small groups and scavange all the buildings, meet here at noon." Rick said. Of course Daryl paired with Carol, he needed to talk to her, make her know that it's all ok, even though its not.

They walked into a bar, the stools were still in place and nothing in it had been touched. Neither of them said a word as they walked up to the small bar, Carol slumped down on a stool and Daryl jumped over the bar. "Wan' a drink?" he offered.

"What's the point?" she asked with a sigh, before getting up and walking off to the back rooms in search for walkers. She was in the stock room, she saw all the packadged foods, baby formula, tins of beans, cans of soup, the sort of stuff they would need. She put as much as she could carry into her backpack and left it on the floor whist she checked in the cupboard. She pulled down the handle and slowly opened the door. She didn't get her knife, or gun ready, she just opened it. A walker came out, and Carol moved backwards, tripping over her bag. Her hands were on the walkers neck trying to keep it away from her, and failing. "DARYL!" she shouted loudly. She was only lay there for a moment longer before Daryl came running through the door and shot the walker in the head with his crossbow. The arrow skimmed passed Carols face, making her flinch and then pant heavily. "You alright?" he asked her, offering her his hand. She didn't say anything, just pulled herself up and left, not even grabbing her supplies.

She walked out the bar and Daryl followed, now carrying her bag as well as his own. "What the hell was that?" he shouted at her as he slammed the bar door shut.

"What?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Firstly, you opened that door without your knife out, and secondly, your being rude. Whats wrong with you?" he listed off all the things that Carol would never normally do.

"What do you care? Why are we even still living, none of us have anything to live for. We're not even living, just surviving for no reason!" she was shouting at him now.

"There is always a reason to keep going Carol," he replied calmly before giving her bag back. "and I care, because I love you, and when you seem mad at me, or that smile dissapears off of your face, it's like I lose a part of me."


	3. Chapter 3

Im really sorry for any spelling errors or typo's. It's 6am and I'm writing this in a storm, in a caravan. THE CARAVAN IS SHAKING IT'S SCARY! Anyways...ENJOY! 3 Sorry its short, it was gonna be longer but I just couldn't make myself continue becuase the last line is cute! Keep Calm and Caryl On! :3 :3 3 3

Carol spun around to look at him, there eyes met and Daryl half smiled. But she didn't say a word. And that beautiful smile didn't return to her face. "I love you Carol. I've been wanting to tell you all this time, but i didn't know how." Daryl said with as much confidence as he could conjure. Carol still didn't say anything, and he felt his heartbreaking inside. He always thought that when he confessed his love, she would also confess hers and they would run into each others arms. But they didn't, she just stood there in silence, while Daryl's heart shattered at the thought of the rejection. He took a step towards her, and another one, and another one, until their bodies were touching. She didn't flinch, or move away. Daryl's strong hand gently stroked down her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. The other hand wrapped around the nape of her neck. He closed his eyes, and took it all in. The close proximity. She lifted her hand and placed it gently on his chest, he didn't even notice till he opened his eyes again. He leant down, and she leant up. Their lips touched and they stood there in a warm embrace. Rick cleared his throat, making them both jump around to look at him. "Find anything?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Yeah, baby formula, soup, beans, tinned meatballs. The pub seemed to be untouched, its quite big in there too, and there is a fireplace. I think we should stay there for the night, it's safe, warm, and we can cook the food." Carol answered, a smile now back on her face.

Daryl was officially whole again.


	4. Chapter 4

We all know what happens when Daryl gets drunk, but what will Carol think? Still haven't got a title. I may be able to get another couple of chapters done today. Iv'e already done 2 so far today. And we can't leave because it's raining and windy, and stormy, and basically just horrible in general :D 3 Hope you enjoy :3 :3 3 3 Keep Calm and Caryl On

They moved on quickly from the pub in the morning, took all the supplies that they could get. Sasha saw the town name and they noted it down on the map, in case they needed more supplies, but for now they had to keep on moving.

As they left the small town, they entered farm lands. The green fields and the large farm houses, reminded Maggie of home, and she remembered everyone she had lost since the start of all of this. Daryl and Carol wondered near the back, they didn't speak, just exchanged smiles. For the first time, in a long time, Carol felt like she belonged somewhere again. She looked into her past and tried desperately to remember when she last felt wanted, and loved. The smile on her face suddenly left. It was Ed, that's when she last felt loved, when they first went out. She remembered how well that had turned out. She managed to convince herself that he was different, nothing like Ed.

"It's starting to get dark, we should clear out a farm house and stay there for the night." Rick shouted from the front of the group. They all nodded in response and headed towards the nearest farm house. They walked into the house, weapons ready. The group cleared it quickly and decided who gets what room, and who would go on guard. Once that was all decided, they settled down and most went to sleep. "Want some?" Daryl asked pulling a bottle of whiskey out of his bag. Carol looked at him for a moment.

"Sure." she answered after a while. He opened the bottle and gave it to her, she took a big gulp and passed it back. She didnt drink anymore than about two mouthfulls, and they managed to finish the whole bottle. Daryl had never warned her of what he is like when he is drunk, he didn't even think about it, he just wanted something to take the edge off. He pulled a bottle of beer out of his bag and began looking for a way to open it. "You should slow down, you'll pass out." Carol said grabbing the bottle and taking it from him.

"Who the hell do ya think ya are? Ya cant't just tell me what to do! Just 'cause I kissed ya. I only did it 'cause you were lonely, and I was lonely! Now I'm getting told what to do! I can drink all I want!" Daryl exploded at her in a drunken rage.

"Screw you! You can go to hell for all I care!" Carol shouted before storming off outside and slamming the door behind her. She went to sit in the wind and the rain. "Maybe he is just like Ed." Carol said to herself, as a tear rolled down her cheek. It had been about an hour, and eventually Daryl came out of the door and sat on the step beside her. No words were said, they just looked at each other. Daryl saw the look of disappointment in her eyes, he knew now that he shouldn't have drank the whiskey, or at least not that much. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I become a total jerk when I'm drunk. I didn't mean any of it." He looked at her waiting for a response. When she didn't answer he continued apologising, trying to explain why he would do it, but in reality, there was no excuse for what he said.

She turned to face him and put her hand on his chest, just like she did in the town. She felt his heart race at the touch of her fingers, and she smiled. "I've had worse." she said.

"But..." He started to speak but Carol cut him off with a kiss on the lips. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny figure, and he accepted his apology.


	5. Chapter 5

Less Caryl in this one, some new characters being introduced. Hope you like it. Keep Calm and Caryl On! 3 :3

They moved on from the farm house in the morning, continued their walk down the thin, short road. They went to the next village, hoping it was going to be walker free, just like the other one. They walked into the street, and began to split up just like before. Carol and Daryl headed towards a daycare, looking for toys and formula for Judith. They walked in, weapons ready, hoping there would be no child walkers. A cupboard door creaked open and then slammed shut again, followed by the murmured voices of children. Carol gestured towards the kitchen, where the noise had come from. She crouched down by the cupboard and opened it carefully. Inside she saw two girls, they looked about 5, one had a knife pointing right at Carol. "Hi." Carol said in her gentle voice, whilst Daryl offered them help out of the small cupboard. At first they shied away, but a reassuring "It's ok" from Carol made them come out.

"My name is Carol and this is Daryl." Carol told them, her voice like an angel.

"My name is Emily, and this is Elise." The taller one said.

"Were twins." Said Elise, copying her sisters confidence.

"Have you two got a group, a safe place?" Daryl asked.

"No." They answered, losing their confidence.

"Come this way." Carol said. Emily took Carol's hand in her own, and Elise did the same. She took them out to the clock tower they were meeting at, and sat them down. "Stay here, if anything happens, were in the daycare just give us a shout." She instructed, before going back to the building with Daryl.

It was time to meet up again, and Daryl and Carol were the first ones there, followed by Rick, Michonne and Carl. The rest all seemed to come a few minutes after that. "What did you all find?" Rick asked the group. Everyone showed what they had found, and then they turned to Daryl and Carol.

"We couldn't find any formula, but we found plenty of toys." Carol said. "And these two." Emily and Elise were hidden behind Daryl. "Come on, don't be shy, were not going to hurt you" Carol said crouching down to their level.

"Before you can join our group you have to answer three questions." Rick told the girls. Carol glared at him, but he continued anyway.

"How many walkers have you killed?" He asked.

"About three all together." Emily answered.

"How many people have you killed?" Rick asked.

"Rick! They are children." She said glaring at him.

"It's ok, if we have to answer we will. One." Elise answered. Carol looked at them shocked.

"Why?" Rick asked kneeling down to their level.

"He was a very bad man." Elise answered.

"Where are your parents?" Sasha asked.

"You said three questions." Emily said.

"I know... I'm just curious." Sasha added.

"Don't tell them Elise." Emily whispered into her twins ear.

"If you must know, our Dad killed our Mom. So we killed him. Like I said, he was a bad man." Elise said ignoring her sister.

"We haven't got a camp, but you can come with us, we can keep you safe." Rick told them, and they moved out of that village and started marching towards the next.


	6. Chapter 6

Badass Carol in this chapter...sorry it took so long for me to upload...I had writers block...and then it all suddenly hit me... sorry for any typos I wrote this in a ruck because if I didn't it would leave my head again :D. ENJOYYYYYY :3

It seemed as if they were walking forever, with no real reason, no real goal. They were just hoping they would find somewhere again, just like the farm, or the prison. The newest members to their group stepped out of time to the rest, and often wondered off from the group to smell flowers, or look at a mushroom circle. They were walking for a long time, before they came to another villiage, but it wasn't empty like the others.

They heard noises as they walked through the small town. Part of Carol hoped it was walkers, nowadays people were more dangerous than them. But unluckily for them it wasn't. People came of every main building, guns in arms. The group pulled their guns out too, in defence. "We don't mean any harm were just passing through." Rick said pointing his gun at what seemed to be the leader.

"If your just passing through then lower your weapons." The ring leader said.

"Make your men lower theirs." Daryl said.

"We're protecting our land." another person in the opposing group shouted. Ricks group had formed a circle, Daryl, Sasha, Bob, Carol, Rick, Michonne, Maggie and Glenn on the outside, and everyone else on the inside. Its their automatic defensive position, to protect at least one adult and the children.

"We mean no harm, were just passing through." Carol said in a strong determined voice.

"There is a payment to be made for passing onto out territory." the leader said, moving round the circle and stopping and looking at Carol. He lowered his weapon and stared her in the eye.

"Well what do you want, we have some extra food we wont need, a few spare guns." Rick said not looking round to look at the young male.

"We don't want your food, or weapons." the leader said. "There is a lack of women around here, we could do with at least on." He stared directly into Carols eyes as he said it. He gentely lowered her gun with his index finger, and she let him. "This one will do." he said with a sly smile, plastered across his face.

"No!" Daryl said, pointing his crossbow at his head.

"Will you leave them be if I stay here?" Carol said calmly, not looking at Daryl's face.

"I'm a man of my word." the man said, his thick English accent clear in his voice.

"Ok." Carol said not looking at the rest of the group, putting her gun away, and stepping out of formation.

"No. This is ridiculous, were not splitting again!" Daryl said grabbing Carols arm. She couldn't bear to turn round, to look him in the eye. She pulled her wrist out of his grasp.

"The deal is done. Now leave before I change my mind." said the leader. The group started to wonder out of the town, all but one.

"You're seriously just going to leave her here! Rick! Don't just walk away!" Daryl shouted after the group. Failing to get the groups attention, he ran after Carol who was now walking away from them. "Carol," he said. "this is stupid, you don't have to stay here." He looked her directly in the eye, and she shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's ok, it means that the others are safe, that your safe." she said quietly, before moving around him and walking away. He stood there still, the shock of Carol leaving still lingering in his mind.

Once all the men were back in their homes Rick walked up to Daryl. "We'll camp not far from here, me and you, we will come back for her in the night, whilst they sleep." he whispered.

"Whats your name?" asked the tall man.

"Carol. Your's?" she asked.

"John." he answered. For a moment Carol thought she had found the new begining she was looking for, but that moment ended all to quickly. "I'll show you to your room." he said, guiding her through hallways and down stairs. John led her into a small dark room, a bed in sat in the corner, and Carol walked into the room to sit on it. Two men grabbed her from behind once she had walked in. She struggled to get away. "Ah ah ah." John said standing infront of her, and she stopped struggling. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her head, and the two men let her go and went outside, guarding the door.

"Is this anyway to treat a guest?" Carol questioned.

"Take your shirt off." John said, ignoring her. She started to take it off and grabbed her gun instead, one shot, thats all it took, straight in the head.

She grabbed her other gun too, both had silencers. She walked outside the door and shot the body guards in the head. Carol had never done anything like this before, she felt a surge of energy run through her body. She knew all the other men were out and about now, drinking beers in the street. Taking out the sniper on the roof was easy, he didn't even see her coming. She got close and shot him in the head, blood splattered her pale skin. Taking the snipers gun, she screwed the universal silencer onto the gun and slowly started to shoot all the men in the street. Soon they were all dead.

Carol dragged all the bodies into the street. The sun had gone down now and she was working using a flash light she had found. She stabbed each one in the head, and dragged them into a pile. She covered their bodies in fuel, set them alight, and then lay down by the fire for some well earned rest.

Daryl ran into the town when he saw her lay there, motionless, covered in blood. "CAROL!" he shouted. She stirred and woke up. "Are you ok?" he asked as he started to check her body for cuts, or bites.

"I'm fine." she said quietly, Daryl's hands continued to search her body. "I'm fine!" she shouted shaking him off of her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, and she broke down into tears. "I had to." she said. "I had to." she said again. Daryl shushed her and she buried her head into his neck.

"It's ok...It's ok." he said briefly looking at the pile of flaming bodies before continuing to soothe her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you soo much for all the kind reveiws and the veiws and the favoirites and follows. Im sorry I dont upload that often...I'm (unfortunately) still just a kid (14) so I have to deal with school and homework...and I also get writers block alot...And then I have to socialise (or people will think im an internet hobo) and so many things...BUT! im going to try to update more for you guys and im sorry if I dont... LOVE YOU ALL! PLZZ DUN'T HATE MEH :3 ENJOY!-3-

They all walked back to where the rest of the group had set up camp for the night. Maggie and Glenn were on watch, and everyone else was half asleep. "I'll take over." Carol said to the couple.

"You sure?" Maggie asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Yeah, I've already had some sleep. You guys look like you need it more than I do." She replied taking their place. Maggie hugged Carol on the way past, and Glenn smiled at her.

"I'm glad your ok." he said before joining the rest of the group and falling asleep.

She sat down and leant up against the tree, shortly after Daryl joined her. "What do you mean you had to?" he asked.

"He told me to take my shirt of, held me at gunpoint." She started, Carol watched as Daryl's face went from concern to anger. "I began to do it, and he lowered his gun. I took the opportunity to grab my gun and shoot him, luckily no one heard 'cause I have a silencer. I then remembered the gun you gave me, I used them to kill the body guards and the sniper. Then it was just a case of using the rifle."

"Why did you kill them all?" he asked, had his bright, kind angel gone cold?

"They would have found me, killed me, and maybe you guys too...I had to." she finished. There was no emotion in her voice, no hint of sorrow, or remorse. She turned to look at him, giving him a small, sad smile, as her eyes locked onto his ocean blue ones.

Both of them jumped when a bullet whizzed passed their heads and hit a tree to the side of them. "Shit!" Daryl said in a violent whisper.

"Where did that come from? Who...?" she trailed off as she saw the man's face, as he drew closer to them.

"What?" Daryl asked trying to make out the man's face in the dark.

"I missed one." Carol said expressionlessly, taking a step towards the moving figure. She held up her pistol and was about to shoot.

"NO!" Daryl shouted as she pulled the trigger, he whacked her gun so that she missed the shot.

"What the hell did you do that for!" She shouted. Her face was angry, and so was her voice.

"I'm not just gonna stand by and watch you go cold. What happened to not killing the living. Hmm?" he answered. Everyone else had woken up by this point, they stood watching them argue.

"Yeah, well..." Carol started but she was cut off by Rick.

"We best get moving." he stated. "Every walker near by will be heading this way." he added.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: asdfghjkwlgibvdfc,suyvhbdglknc;bvcgiAL;JV I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH...ASDFGHJKL...WERE UP TO 2,449 VIEWS...WHOOP WHOOP. When I wake up in the morning I check my veiws and reveiws and from when I updated yesterday (18th nov) till when I'm writing this now (19th nov) this story has gotten 500 more views and that makes me very very happy...THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! :3 :3 :3 -CAT FACES FOR ALLL!

They marched on, silence ebracing the group, aganst their will. Carol walked behind the rest, she wasn't her self lately, she hadn't been herself in a while, and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. It had been a while since they had seen anything, not even a dirt road to follow, just endless fields.

It had been days since their last meal, and even then that was only a squirrel or two between all of them. They had found a road since then, and they were now set on following it. They were camped out on the road for the night. Daryl was out before the sun that morning hoping to find some sort of game in the small forrested area's either side of the long, worn, tarmac road. He saw a dear run past, it was going fast and he couldn't shoot it, so he decided to quietly follow it. Once it was on the tarmac he realised the stag was leaving as trail of blood covered foot prints behind. He figured it had gotten bit or something and left it to run on its way. It wasn't until he entered the forrest again when he noticed the trail leading to an opening. He followed the foot prints to the opening and stopped, he looked down half in horror as the sight below him.

"She's missing!?" Daryl shouted at rick in disbelief. "What do you fucking mean she is missing!?"

"I woke up and she was gone, ok? I dont know where she could be. But she couldn't have gone very far." Rick said.

"I'm gonna go find her." Daryl stated. He was angry at Rick, he claimed to be the almighty leader of the group, but he couldn't even seem to keep his eye on everyone. Daryl began to walk off down the road. A gun shot rounded and made his ears ring, he and Rick ran towards where the sound was coming from.

Once they got to the opening it was a matter of life and death, there were walkers everywhere, about 50 of them. Thats when they saw her stood on a rock, rifle in hand. She shot them down one by one, attracting more as she went. 'What am I doing?' she thought to herself, 'Why?'. Soon they were all dead for good and no more seemed to be coming their way.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Daryl screamed at her, he was more than furious now, more than angry. She looked down at her feet before replying.

"I don't know..." Carol said, tears threatening to fall. "I don't know." Normally this is where Daryl would walk off in a temper, but this time he didn't. Carol expected him to shout again, but he didn't. He helped her down off the rock and wrapped her up in his embrace.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again. You hear me?" he whispered into her ear. She chuckled into his neck and hugged him back.

R+R my precious Carylers. Did you guys see the new episode. I'm watching it right now...for the third time...DON'T JUDGE ME! MKAY?...ITS JUST TOO BEAUTIFUL! :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 -have some more cats!


End file.
